


My Guardian... Vampire?

by neonstardust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angel Wings, Descendant Of Lir Yachi Hitoka, Descendant of Lir, Don't Let The Tags Fool You This Is Safe For Work, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear of Flying, Fear of Heights, Fears Are Not Discussed In Depth, Fionnuala, Fionnuala Descendant Yachi Hitoka, HQ Monster Lovin Weekend, HQ Monster Lovin Weekend 2020, Late submission, Monster Romance, Moonlit Dances, Vampire Sugawara Koushi, Wings, Yachi Hitoka-centric, fake wings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstardust/pseuds/neonstardust
Summary: Yachi Hitoka is afraid of many things. She could keep a list of all of her fears.1. Spiders2. Attics3. Porcelain dolls4. Spiders in an attic5. Spiders crawling on porcelain dolls in an attic—On second thought, a list of what sheisn’tafraid of might be shorter.In which, Yachi is anxious, and Sugawara reminds her she’ll never have to face her fears alone.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: An Asexual's Guide to Monster Lovin Weekend: Because Maybe Hot Monsters want to be Called Beautiful Monsters Just One Time





	My Guardian... Vampire?

**Author's Note:**

> HQ Monster Lovin’ Weekend - Prompt: Wings

Crisp autumn air blows through the curtains. Moonlight haloes the balcony in ethereal silver, and Yachi leans against the rail, admiring the maple trees. Red and gold leaves, perfectly crunchy, gather in clusters along the walkways.

“Boo.”

Yachi screams. Her wings extend. Leaping back, she grabs a flower pot for a weapon and raises it to throw.

“Wait! It’s me!” Sugawara holds up his hands. “I’m sorry! Please. Put the hydrangeas down.”

Heart pounding, Yachi clutches the pot tighter. “What did I tell you about scaring me?”

He flashes her a polite smile—the one he reserves for when he thinks he’ll get away with doing something wrong; it works every time. “I can’t help it. You’re so cute when you’re surprised.” Stepping over the railing, he lands lightly on the balcony and holds out his hand.

Reluctantly, Yachi surrenders the flowers. A bell. She needs to tie a bell around his wrist to alert her when he’s near. Her heart can’t take much more of his silent, unexpected visits.

“There, there.” He wraps his arms around her, petting her hair, and she wonders if this was his true intention all along. “You know I’ll never let anything hurt you.”

“Paper cuts,” Yachi mumbles.

“I threw that paper out. I even crumbled it up for you.” He puffs out his cheeks. “How was I supposed to know magazines are dangerous?”

Smiling, Yachi relaxes into his embrace. Her ear rests against his chest, but he has no heartbeat for her to listen to. She tries not to let that make her anxious.

Feeling slightly anxious, she asks, “How are you? It’s cold out tonight. Do you need a jacket? I have blankets.”

He nuzzles into her hair. “I’m down for blanket cuddles.”

His words bring a blush to her cheeks, but even she can’t deny this is the perfect night for that. “Okay.” She goes to get a blanket.

Sugawara doesn’t let her go.

Yachi looks up at him.

Pretending to be innocent, he presses a kiss to her forehead.

“The blanket,” she reminds him.

“Yes.” He smiles, but he holds her tighter, like he has no plans of letting go.

Giggling, she squirms her way out of his arms. Stepping into her slippers, she heads for the couch, scooping up the softest blanket from her blanket nest.

A sound like someone running face first into a window bangs through her apartment. Whirling around, she finds Sugawara clutching his head. She rushes over to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He waves her off. “Forgot about”—he gestures at the open sliding glass doors—“that.”

“Ouch.” Yachi inspects his forehead. “I’m sorry. You can come in. You are _always_ allowed to come in.”

A wry smile twists his face, but he steps inside. The air around him seems to sparkle, filtering around him, as if a barrier is allowing him to enter. “Thanks.”

“Do you need ice?” She feels a little stupid asking the question. Of course he wouldn’t. Yachi watched him heal from a nasty dog bite in three second—a bump on the head is nothing for his healing powers—but that voice of reason in her mind is drowned out by the concern that he might be hurt. “I have ice. And frozen corn. I ran out of ice cream even though _I knew_ I was low, but I have frozen yogurt. And—”

Sitting on the arm of the couch, he pulls her close and presses his forehead against hers. “Ah, much better.”

Yachi smiles up at him. “I’m not ice.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, “you’re better.”

“I’ll get real ice. Just in case.” She turns toward the kitchen.

Before she can take a step, a bag crinkles. Sugawara’s brow furrows. Glancing over his shoulder, he picks up a shopping bag off the couch. “What’s this?” he asks.

“Oh. Um.” Yachi shuffles her feet. “About that, uh...”

Reaching into the bag, he pulls out a pair of fluffy white angel wings. His eyebrows lift higher. “Hitoka-chan,” he says cautiously, “are you aware you already have wings?”

She puffs her cheeks out. “Yes.” She shifts her wings to emphasize this, her feathers bristling. “They’re for... Um—” She mumbles under her breath, “...for you.”

Sugawara stares from her to the faux wings. “For Halloween?”

She toys with the hem of her shirt. “Not exactly.”

“Are you embarrassed?” he asks, and she looks away.

“A little.”

“Is it kinky?”

“No!” Her face burns.

Chuckling, he checks the bag, but there’s nothing else inside. “No halo? No Cupid’s bow?”

Yachi doesn’t think he needs either of those. At times, devil horns would fit him better than a halo, but he’s sweet when it counts, kinder than any angel. A shot from Cupid’s arrow would have no effect on her when she’s already in this deep.

Wings though...

“You know how...” Biting her lip, she gestures toward the balcony. “You kinda, um, fly?”

“I’m a vampire,” he reminds her.

“Yes.” She nods. “A vampire. And you fly. Without wings.”

One eyebrow arched, he waits.

“I get nervous you’re going to fall out of the sky and plummet to your death and die so please wear these,” she blurts out, pushing the wings against his chest.

He looks at the fluffy, white feathers apprehensively.

“I’m sorry.” She bows. “Those were all they had. Please don’t be mad.”

“Breathe, Hitoka-chan.” Standing up, he squeezes her shoulder. “I’m undead, yeah? Even if I fell, I’d be okay. That’s how I survived falling for you.” He winks.

She feels a blush burning her cheeks, so she leans into his chest to hide her face. “Please don’t say such embarrassing things. I’m not undead. I’ll really die.”

He pets her hair. “No one ever died from embarrassment.”

“A housemaid died of embarrassment in 1860,” she mumbles into his shirt.

“I stand corrected.” Taking a step back, he shrugs on the angel wings. A fluffy feather falls out and sticks to his shirt. Spinning in a circle, he asks, “How do I look?”

There’s something disturbing about an angel with vampire fangs, but the light color of the wings matches his hair and brings out his eyes. “Cute,” Yachi says.

“Now for a test drive.” He takes her hand.

“Wait, what—”

He pulls her out onto the balcony before she can stop him. “They’re not real,” she protests, but he’s already climbed onto the handrail. Spreading his arms wide, he steps back.

Nothing happens. He floats, suspended in the air. The wind ruffles his faux feathers.

Yachi sighs. “You look more like a puppet now.”

He shimmies his shoulders, and the wings wiggle. “Does this help?”

Giggling, she shakes her head. “No. I guess both of us have useless wings.”

He leans in quickly. Their noses bump, and his face hovers just before hers. “Your wings aren’t useless,” he states.

Her inability to fly would beg to differ. Her wings span barely reaches past her fingertips. There are eagles with more impressive wings than her, and they don’t have to struggle with getting shirts to fit comfortably either.

As if reading her thoughts, Sugawara cups her chin in his hand. “Your wings are beautiful,” he murmurs.

She sucks in a surprised breath. Face burning, she can’t turn away, so she stares at the sky above them, not making eye contact. “Beauty isn’t really exactly useful,” she stammers.

“So?” He presses a kiss to the tip of her nose. “The things that make you ‘you’ don’t have to prove that they’re useful.”

“I…” Her heart pounds harder, diverting all of her thoughts. He’s so close he must be able to hear it, but she grips the edge of his sleeve, tugging him closer still. “…Thank you.”

A devious smile curls his lips. Yachi pales. Quickly, she tries to push him away, but he wraps an arm around her waist, scooping up her legs.

Yachi squeaks. “W-w-wait, stop!” She clings to him for dear life. Squeezing her eyes shut, she kicks her legs helplessly. “I’m afraid of heights!”

He nuzzles into her hair. She feels a smile warm her temple. “Hitoka-chan.”

“Honestly! My blood pressure will skyrocket, and I’ll faint. You’ll drop me, and my skull will crack open.” Her nails dig into his shirt. “I’ll become the real life Humpy Dumpty. The hospital won’t be able to put all the pieces back together, and I’ll die.”

“Hitoka-chan,” he chides.

“H-how far up are we? No! No, I don’t want to know.” She presses her face against his shoulder. She can already imagine the ground hundreds of meters below, and it makes her head spin.

“I’m standing on your balcony, Hitoka-chan.”

Yachi swallows hard. She’s not sure if she should believe him or not. It would be just like Sugawara to fly them a million miles into the sky and pretend they’re only up a few centimeters. Still, she trusts him. Joking and teasing and pranks aside, Sugawara never crosses any boundaries that can’t be uncrossed, and he always puts her safety first, so she takes a deep breath. Arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she reluctantly peeks over his shoulder, bracing herself to see only stars, the ground miles and miles below them.

Solid concrete. He’s still standing on the balcony after all. Their shadows mingle off to the left, stretching closer to touch Sugawara’s feet.

All of the energy seeps out of her, and she relaxes in his arms. “I saw pearly gates and angels,” she laments.

“I think you saw me.” He shimmies his shoulders to make the wings shake.

A weak laugh tumbles past her lips. He really will be the death of her one day.

Humming softly, he sways. He shifts his feet just a little at first, and then he works his way up to full steps, spinning her around in an unrefined dance. Giggling, she hums with him.

She doesn’t notice when it starts. Bit by bit, the handrail seems to grow shorter. Their shadows stretch from the floor up the wall, and the grass below steadily takes up more and more of her vision, even as it grows smaller and smaller.

Yachi clings to him. “Sugawara-san!”

“I’ve got you.” He flies higher, landing lightly on the apartment rooftop. “One centimeter, one staircase, one roof, one thousand miles up: no matter how far you fall, I’ll catch you every time.” He kisses her temple. “So please only fall for me.”

Her anxiety disagrees, but for a moment, that loud, exigent voice in her head dims to the shell of a whisper. She feels warm all over, and for once, it’s not just because her face is burning.

Sugawara sets her down, and she doesn’t protest. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses her fingers. “May I have this dance?”

“We didn’t have to come all the way up here for that,” she says, even as she takes his hand, letting him lead.

“Presentation is important, Hitoka-chan.” He lowers her into a dip, and for a moment, all she sees is his face surrounded by twinkling stars. It feels almost like flying.

Standing upright, she leans her head on his chest. “Thank you, Sugawara-san. I appreciate this... even if it gave me cardiac arrest.”

He pouts. “I thought we agreed you can call me Koushi.”

“I’d die of embarrassment,” she says.

“Hmph!” Twirling her, he wraps her in his arms, his chest against her back. “Then I’ll just have to lend you my undead powers. I can’t have you dying before you say my given name, now can I?”

She hums. Undead powers would be useful, make believe or not. More than that, she wants to make Sugawara as happy as he makes her. If that means risking death by embarrassment one day, then maybe some things—some people—are worth risking it all for.

She’s not there yet. Right now though, being in his arms will be more than enough to help her get there one day.

Leaning against him, she smiles. “Okay.” _Koushi_.


End file.
